Temannya Hinata
by Surel
Summary: Naruto cemburu pada teman-teman satu tim Hinata? Apa penyebabnya?
1. Chapter 1

Hai, Surel si anak baru akan mempersembahkan fict pertama yang Surel buat sendiri berdasarkan imajinasi yang kesana kemari mencari alamat ups! Kalau penasaran, atau sekedar iseng, atau emang niat banget buat baca silahkan…

Summary: Naruto cemburu pada teman-teman satu tim Hinata? Apa penyebabnya? Dan bagaimana kehebohan Naruto dalam meyakinkan Hinata bahwa dirinyalah yang terbaik untuk Hinata?

Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto

Temannya Hinata By Surel

Genre: Family, Friendship

Rated: T

Warning: typo(s), semi-canon, ga bagus-bagus amat, dll

Chapter 1: Shino-sensei!

Konoha, sebuah desa besar yang nyaman untuk menjadi tempat tinggal bagi para shinobi dari berbagai klan. Dan calon shinobi bisa belajar di akademi dengan fasilitas yang lengkap, dan guru-guru yang kompeten, contohnya seorang pria berkacamata aneh yang sedang duduk di meja guru. Dia Aburame Shino, sensei bagi murid akademi, terkadang dihormati dan terkadang terabaikan. Tak ada yang dia lakukan selain menunggu murid-muridnya menyelesaikan tugas yang ia berikan.

Yang aneh dari Shino-sensei bukan hanya penampilannya, tapi juga tugas tertulis yang ia berikan. Seperti tugas hari ini, 'Tuliskan satu hal yang sangat ingin kalian tanyakan pada orang tua kalian!'. Sebenarnya itu mudah hanya saja aneh, untuk apa pria mengguna serangga itu memberikan pertanyaan seperti itu pada calon shinobi? Bukankah ada baiknya jika pertanyaan yang diberikan mengandung unsur-unsur keshinobian, seperti senjata atau jurus-jurus. Tapi shino lebih tau tujuan dibuatnya tugas itu, dia lelaki misterius yang tak akan terungkap maksud dan tujuannya jika kau tidak tanyakan sendiri padanya, itupun jika ia bersedia menjawab.

"Shikadai, Kau sudah selesai? Tou-san ku tidak layak untuk diberi pertanyaan, lagi pula dia tidak akan bisa menjawabnya." Bocah berambut pirang, Uzumaki Boruto bertanya dengan nada berbisik pada temannya yang berambut kuncir nanas, jika Shino-sensei mengetahui muridnya mengobrol saat mengerjakan tugas, dia akan marah dan memenuhi seluruh penjuru kelas dengan serangganya.

"Huh? Belum, tugas ini sebenarnya mudah, hanya saja aneh jadi sulit bagiku untuk menjawabnya." Sejak tugas itu diberikan, bahkan Shikadai tidak bisa mencuri kesempatan untuk tidur, tugas ini membuat dia kehilangan selera tidurnya.

"Whoa…Shikadai yang jenius saja kesulitan menjawab. Sejujurnya aku tidak berminat menanyakan apapun pada Tou-san ku yang tidak keren itu, tolong aku Skikadai…" Setetes keringat meluncur di dahi Chouchou, gadis kecil berkulit kecoklatan itu sudah berfikir dengan keras, namun hasilnya nihil, mungkin saja jika bertanya pada seorang jenius seperti Shikadai ia akan menemukan solusi dalam mengerjakan tugas yang disebut-sebut sebagai tugas aneh ini.

"Aku sendiri bingung harus bertanya pada Tou-san atau Kaa-san, mereka sama-sama shinobi. Menurutmu bagaimana Dai?" Kini giliran Inojin mendesak bocah Nara yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa-apaan ini, aku punya banyak pertanyaan untuk Tou-san, tak mungkin jika aku hanya memilih satu pertanyaan. Shikadai, bisa kau membantuku?" Sarada tak ingin ketinggalan menghujani Shikadai dengan pertanyaan yang bahkan Shikadai sendiri tidak mengerti bagai mana cara mengerjakannya. Alhasil suasana berubah menjadi ribut seketika, salahkan saja Boruto yang bertanya paling awal pada putra tungggal Shikamaru-Temari ini sehingga membuat yang lain ikut terpancing untuk bertanya.

"Kenapa jadi bertanya padaku, ini pertanyaan berdasarkan diri kalian masing-masing, mencontekpun tak akan ada gunanya." Gawat! Situasi tak terkendali terjadi di kelas yang diawasi oleh seorang Aburame Shino yang terkenal kejam dan dingin pada murid-muridnya.

"Kalian terlalu ribut!" Suara misterius terdengar dari arah belakang tempat duduk Boruto, suara Shino-sensei. Tapi jika dilihat, Shino-sensei masih duduk di tempatnya di depan kelas.

"Huaa… sejak kapan S-shino-sensei…jadi yang di depan itu?" Tidak…tidak…tidak berarti ini pertanda buruk. Tubuh pemuda Aburame yang ada di depan kelas mulai berpencar menjadi serangga yang jumlahnya entah ratusan atau ribuan, dan menyebar ke seluruh ruangan membuat kondisi kelas menjadi panik.

"Serangga!" Beberapa murid berteriak dengan membabi buta, akibat serangga-serangga yang menyambar saat terbang kesana kemari.

"Kelas ini seperti sarang serangga!" Seorang gadis kecil sampai bersembunyi dibawah meja sambil memeluk lututnya penuh rasa takut.

"Huaaa! Banyak sekali."

"Kyaa! Kyaa! Kyaa! Kyaa…"

"Berisik! Diamlah!" Suara Shino-sensei menggema dan menghentikan suara-suara melengking khas anak-anak yang menulikan pendengaran.

"H-hai, Sen-sei!"

"Dengarkan aku!" Serangga-serangga mulai masuk kembali ke balik jaket sang pengguna serangga. Seperti terhipnotis anak-anak akademi itu mendengarkan Shino tanpa berisik, tanpa bicara.

"Aku berharap suatu hari, jika kalian menjadi shinobi sekaligus menjadi seorang ayah atau ibu, kalian akan selalu memperhatikan anak kalian, dan bahkan mereka bisa bertanya tentang apapun yang ingin ditanyakan pada kalian. Selain itu, aku mengerti kalian juga ingin dekat dengan orang tua kalian yang merupakan shinobi-shinobi yang sibuk." Shino mengakhiri pidato dadakannya dengan suara gebrakan di meja guru, menjatuhkan benda benda di atasnya dengan gerakan seolah slow motion.

"j-jadi itu tujuan Shino-sensei memberikan tugas ini? Huaaa… aku terharu, Shino-sensei sangat perhatian." Bocah yang merupakan putra dari Rock Lee berbicara dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca penuh haru seperti yang sering dilakukan sang ayah.

"Aku tidak menyadari ternyata Shino-sensei sangat mengerti perasaan murid-muridanya." Boruto mengepalkan tangannya karena menyesal sempat salah sangka pada sensei yang juga merupakan rekan satu tim Kaa-sannya.

"Shino-sensei…" Suasana menjadi penuh dengan perasaan haru biru. Shino-sensei tak seburuk yang mereka rasakan selama ini. Suara isakan ingus berlebihan terdengar di mana-mana.

"Shino-sensei!"

"Shin-"

"Berisik!" Jangan sampai Shino kembali murka, ingatlah untuk selalu tenang dan hening saat belajar di kelas Shino-sensei.

"Baiklah, untuk sekarang sampai disini saja, kalian bisa meninggalkan kelas ini!" Bel berbunyi dengan nyaring, artinya semua aktivitas belajar untuk hari ini berhenti.

"Hai Sensei!"

Jalanan di pusat Konoha cukup lengang di sore hari yang berangin ini, beberapa murid akademi berjalan bersama-sama di perjalanan pulang. Topik utama yang mereka bicaarakan adalah tentang Shino-sensei, selebihnya adalah saling ejek atau candaan ringan khas anak-anak.

"Kalian tahu? Shino-sensei adalah teman setim Kaa-sanku, ternyata tim Kaa-san memang keren." Dengan penuh kebanggaan Boruto berbicara, ya… hal seperti ini memang patut dibanggakan.

"Apa Kiba-jiisan juga keren?" Jika menyangkut soal lelaki keren Chouchou mulai antusias.

"Pasti keren, dia juga teman Kaa-san." Sekali lagi, satu orang keren, maka seluruh timnya pun menjadi keren, walaupun memang benar adanya jika Inuzuka Kiba itu keren.

"Jangan-jangan Kiba-jiisan adalah Tou-sanku yang sebenarnya." Kebiasaan Chouchou, gadis berambut coklat itu masih saja mempertanyakan siapa ayahnya yang asli.

"Huh! Tou-san mu ya Chouji-Jiisan, tidak perlu di pertanyakan lagi, kau ini." Chouchou mengecutkan bibirnya, selalu seperti ini, setiap pria keren pasti bukan Tou-sannya.

"Jika Shino-sensei sekeren itu, apa Nanadaime-sama akan menaikan jabatannya?" Pertanyaan Sarada membuat seluruh mata tertuju padanya. Naik jabatan? Bisa saja, beberapa orang dewasa sering membincangkan hal ini.

"Entahlah, bukankan setiap shinobi akan naik jabatan setelah melakukan hal keren?" Ya seperti halnya Shikamaru yang naik jabatan menjadi penasihat hokage karena suami Nara Temari itu memang shinobi yang keren.

"Ya, Tou-san pernah bicara tentang hal itu." Mengingat-ingat Tou-sannya Inojin saat mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan sekeluarga, dan Sai berkata bahwa itu perayaan karena Sai naik jabatan.

"Boruto, kau mau kemana? Rumahmu ke arah sana!" Boruto berbelok ke arah yang bukan merupakan arah menuju rumahnya.

"Aku akan bertemu dengan Tou-san." Semangat mengebu-gebu terpancar dari diri Boruto, mungkin dengan melaporkan kekerenan Shino-sensei pada sang ayah bisa membuat Shino-sensei naik jabatan.

"Ah! Untuk kenaikan jabatan Shino-sensei?"

"Ya!"

Tidak lama untuk mencapai Kantor Hokage, beberapa shinobi yang lalu lalang di kawasan pusat pemerintahan Konoha sesekali menyapa Boruto. Kantor Nanadaime ada di lantai paling atas, pria berambut pirang pendek itu pasti sedang sibuk, tapi kekerenan Shino-sensei yang langka itu jauh lebih penting menurut Boruto.

"Tou-san! Boleh aku masuk?" Berterimakasihlah pada Hinata yang selalu mengajarkan anak-anaknya untuk meminta ijin terlebih dahulu sebelum memasuki ruangan milik orang lain, walaupun caranya berteriak sangat berisik dan tidak sopan.

"Masuklah!" Benar! Uzumaki Naruto bahkan tak sedikitpun melirik kea rah putranya, matamya tetap terfokus pada dokumen yang terbuka dehadapannya, sementara Shikamaru menatap jengkel pada dokumen lain yang entah tentang apa isinya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Sekilas kepala pirang Naruto mendongak menatap putranya yang tak kunjung angkat bicara.

"Tou-san, kau tahu? Shino-sensei adalah sensei paling keren di seluruh akademi." Sejenak naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Oh ya, sudah ku duga, lama kelamaan dia akan akrab dengan anak-anak di akademi, bukan begitu Shikamaru?" Shikamaru menggerakan kepalanya naik turun tanda sepaham dengan yang diucapkan oleh Nanadaime Hokage.

"Hm…ya aku rasa begitu, tak ku sangka dia bisa disenangi aleh anak-anak." Jangankan dengan anak-anak, dengan teman seangkatannya pun Shino tergolong yang paling sulit untuk akrab.

"Ya Shikamaru-jiisan, seperti kacamata yang selalu menutupi matanya, seperti sikap galak yang selalu menutupi kebaikannya pada kami." Mata berbinar kagum, seperti itulah saat ini yang terlihat di mata biru milik Uzumaki Boruto.

"Oh begitu?" Naruto yang sudah kembali berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen hanya menjawab sekenanya.

"Jangan hanya 'Oh begitu'!" Boruto geram, seolah sang ayah tidak terlalu memperdulikan perkataannya.

"Lalu apa?" Untuk yang kedua kalinya naruto berhenti dari rutinitasnya membaca dokumen.

"Naikan jabatannya!" Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya akibat ucapan sang anak, sementara Shikamaru terkekeh kecil menyaksikannya, Boruto benar-benar anak yang kritis. Melintaslah ide jahil di otaknya yang cerdas untuk sedikit menggoda putra sang atasan, tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak keberatan anaknya digoda, apa lagi sekarang dia juga sudah ikut memasang ekspresi jahil serupa yang ditampilkan oleh Shikamaru.

"Eh? Maksudmu dia harus naik jabatan seperti apa? Jika dia sudah cocok dengan anak anak, bagaimana mungkin aku memindahkannya ke bagian lain." Naik jabatan? Di atas jabatan sensei ada ketua sensei, di atas ketua sensei adalah ketua akademi. Kemana Shino akan dinaikan?

"Bukan dipindahkan, tapi dinaikan jabatannya." Tidak bisa, naik jabatan artinya pindah!

"Oh! Sepeti menjadi ketua sensei atau menjadi kepala akademi." Shikamaru menjelaskan kemana kemungkinan Shino akan dipindahkan jika lelaki Aburame itu naik jabatan, tapi sayangnya Shino bukan tipe orang yang akan mererima dengan senang hati jika dipindah-pindah seperti itu.

"Hah?" Mata berwarna sebiru langit cerah milik bocah pirang itu menyirit bingung kerena mendenger penjelasan yang dituturkan oleh penasihat Hokage. Melihat raut penuh Tanya itu sang ayah ikut mencoba menjelaskan dengan bahasa yang lebih mudah dimengerti.

"Itu artinya jika Shino naik jabatan, maka tak ada pilihan lain selain tidak akan mengajar lagi dikelasmu." Wajah manis Boruto mulai berganti dengan ekspresi panik, bukan ini yang ia dan teman-temannya harapkan, jika Shino-sensei dipindahkan maka akan ada sensei baru, bagus jika lebih baik dari Shino-sensei, jika lebih mengerikan mau bagaimana jadinya nasib murid akademi?

"Ie! Jangan dipindahkan!" Jika tahu akan seperti ini jadinya, boruto lebih memilih tidak menceritakan perihal kerennya Shino-sensei pada sang ayah, akhirnya sekarang dia menjadi bulan-bulanan Nanadaime hokage dan penasihatnya.

"Sulit mencari sensei seperti Shino yang keras di luar namun lembut di dalam. Jadi biarkan dia tetap pada posisinya, ok!" Di wajah tegas Naruto terulas senyum kecil untuk sang sulung yang terlihat kecewa.

"Uh! Bilang saja Tou-san tidak bisa sekeren Shino-sensei sehingga Tou-san iri dan tidak menaikan jabatannya." Boruto berkacak pinggang, tak ketinggalan bibirnya yang makin mengecut saat ini.

"Eh, aku janji kan pulang lebih cepat, sebelum jam makan malam. Bukankah pekerjaan kita akan segera selesai Shikamaru?" Jika sudah seperti ini tidak ada hal lain yang bisa mengurai kecut di bibir Boruto selain dengan kepulangan sang ayah yang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Ya ya, hanya tinggal satu tumpuk ini." Shikamaru menunjuk tumpukan dokumen di atas meja kerja Naruto, tumpukan yang cukup tinggi namun hanya satu tumpuk saja, tidak seperti biasanya yang bisa mencapai tiga hingga lima gunungan dokumen, ini akan segera selesai dalam beberapa jam.

Rumah bergaya campuran antara tradisional dan modern itu terlihat hangat dan nyaman, tiga orang penghuni tengah duduk mengelilingi meja makan, tatapan mereka kosong seolah hampir kerasukan. Ini sudah hampir masuk jam makan malam, tapi mereka masih harus menunggu satu penghuni lagi yang berjanji akan pulang sebelum jam makan malam, sesuai dengan yang diinformasikan oleh putra sulung keluarga Uzumaki.

"Tadaima!" Suara berat khas laki-laki dewasa terdengar dari luar, kakak beradik Uzumaki itupun sumringah mendengrnya, pasalnya jarang sekali sang ayah menepati janjinya untuk pulang cepat.

"Okaeri…" Serempak mereka menjawab salam Naruto, Hinata menyusul di belakang kedua anaknya. Wanita yang sudah resmi mengganti nama marganya menjadi Uzumaki itu telah memasak makanan yang lebih spesial dari biasanya, bahkan harumnya sampai ke pintu depan.

"Apa yang kau masak hari ini, anata?" Naruto sebenarnya sudah hafal betul aroma masakan yang dibuat oleh Hinata, namun apa salahnya jika sedikit melukis rona merah di pipi mulus wanita keturunan Hyūga ini.

"Hanya sup kacang merah, cumi-cumi, udang, dan gurita dengan saus teriyaki, dan semua seafood itu masih segar karena aku mendapatkannya dari Hanabi yang baru pulang dari misi di desa laut." Hidangan dengan salah satu makanan kesukaan Naruto sebagai menu spesialnya, sup kacang merah.

"Ah! Aku selalu suka sup kacang merah buatanmu." Sejak menikah dengan Hinata, Naruto sudah tidak perlu lagi membeli sup kacang merah kalengan, karena keahlian memasak Hinata seakan setara dengan chef terkenal.

Acara makan berlangsung dengan lahap dan tenang, sup dan seafood dengan bumbu teriyaki sudah ludes tak tersisa. Semua perut sudah terisi dengan asupan nutrisi penting bagi kesehatan yang selalu digadang-gadangkan oleh ibu-ibu Konoha. Setelah makan selesai, maka acara obrolan ringanpun dimulai.

"Kaa-san, tadi Shino-sensei memberikan tugas pada kami, 'pertanyaan apa yang paling kalian ingin tanyakan pada orang tua kalian?'" Putra sulung Naruto-Hinata memulai pembicaraan seputar kejadian yang dialaminya di sekolah. Biasanya hanya ada ibu serta adik yang mendengarkan celotehannya, namun sekarang sang ayah ada, meski sudah mendengarnya tadi sore, Naruto tetap mendengarkan Boruto berbicara.

"Oh ya? Lalu apa kau bisa mengerjakan tugas itu?" Naruto menyirit, jika dia diberikan pertanyaan seperti itu, dia bahkan tidak yakin bisa menjawabnya.

"Justru itu kita semua tidak mengerjakannya." Boruto ternyata sama saja.

"Ha… padahal itu pertanyaan yang mudah." Himawari membulatkan matanya yang sebenarnya sudah bulat, saking penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita sang kakak, sampai-sampai membutnya lupa dan mencampakan kue manis yang ada digenggamannya.

"Ie, kita hanya merasa aneh saja, untuk apa Shino-sensei menanyakan hal semacam itu?" Hinata tersenyum karena ucapan putra sulungnya.

"Lalu?"

"Shino-sensei bilang, dia memberikan pertanyaan itu karena dia mengerti perasaan anak para shinobi yang sibuk bahkan sampai tidak bisa menanyakan pertanyaan yang ingi ditanyakan pada orang tua. Dan berharap jika kita sudah dewasa kita akan memperhatikan anak kita nantinya." Mata biru milik Uzumaki Boruto berbinar-binar menggelikan, berbicara seperti wali kota yang sedang berpidato, dengan gerakan tangan yang menunjukan betapa hebatnya isi pidato itu.

"Oh, seperti itu, Shino-jiisan memang baik, nanti aku juga akan menjadi muris Shino-jiisan." Himawari merespon dengan semangat, keinginannya untuk segera mengikuti jenjang akademi semakin menjadi-jadi, apalagi dia sudah kenal cukup baik dengan sensei yang mengajar di akademi.

"Ya, Shino memang seperti itu, kita tidak akan mudah memahami dia, tapi dia mudah memahami orang-orang disekitarnya." Bibir Naruto mengecut, jika sudah membicarakan tentang teman setimnya pasti Hinata akan mengatakan hal yang membuatnya cemburu.

"Apa pada Kaa-san dulu Shino-sensei seperti itu juga?" Himawari duduk di pangkuan Kaa-sannya.

"Ya, dulu Kaa-san adalah kunoichi yang lemah, tapi Shino tidak pernah mengungkit tentang betama lemahnya Kaa-san, dia justru selalu berbicara mengenai potensi yang mungkin Kaa-san miliki." Hinata mengelus puncak kepala Himawari yang sewarna dengan rambutnya sendiri.

"Um! Kenapa Kaa-san tidak menikah dengan Shino-sensei?"

"Hwaa! Boruto, apa yang kau bicarakan? Kaa-san itu hanya menikah dengan Tou-san tidak dengan yang lain. Jika Kaa-sanmu menikah dengan Shino, kau tidak akan setampan ini, rambutmu tidak akan kuning, pipimu tidak akan bergaris selucu ini, dan yang terparah tubuhmu akan berisi penuh dengan serangga. Bayangkan Boruto! Coba bayangkan itu!" Naruto mulai panik, bahkan sambil berbicara Nanadaime Hokage itu menunjuk setiap bagian tubuh Boruto yang disebutkannya. Mulai dari wajah, rambut, pipi, bahkan sampai mengguncangkan bahu Boruto pun dilakukannya untuk menyadarkan putra sulungnya itu. Pembicaraan ini benar-benar sudah harus dihentikan sebelum Naruto meledak!

"Eh?" Himawari hanya melongo mendengar kepanikan Tou-sannya.

"Kaa-san sangat beruntung memiliki teman seperti Shino." Hinata memasang pose seolah mendamba, kedua tangan yang bertautan di depan dada, dan mata yang penuh dengan binaran menyakitkan.

"Jangan karena aku sulit memahami perasaanmu kau jadi seperti itu Hinata. Ya ampun apalagi ini? Anata, jangan menduakan aku!" Naruto sudah makin frustasi.

"Ya, Shino-sensei sangat mengerti perasaan murid-muridnya yang merupakan anak shinobi yang sibuk." Semua kompak mengoyak hati Naruto yang serapuh kapas.

"Aku sibuk untuk kalian! Untuk kalian!" Suara naruto tak dianggap, seperti helayan kapas yang terbang terseret angin.

"Benarkah? Aku kira Shino tidak seperhatian itu pada anak-anak." Hinata! Suamimu sudah terbakar!

"Aku juga perhatian, ingat saat kau Boruto sangat ingin aku perhatikan dan…" Sjenak Naruto menggantungkan ucapannya, wajah tampan itu terlihar menyesal.

"Huh?"

"Dan kau mencorat-coret patung hokage…" Lanjutnya dengan suara lebih pelan dari yang tadi.

"Dan?"

"Dan aku baru menyadari kau butuh… perhatianku." Naruto mengakhiri perkataannya dengan cicitan kecil.

"Huh! Tou-san iri!" Boruto mengulurkan lidahnya jahil.

"Hei! Boruto, Himawari pergilah tidur! Kaa-san harus membereskan dulu peralatan makannya." Hinata sudah tidak tega melihat Naruto terbakar lebih parah, alihasil terpaksa wanita beranak dua itu memerintahkan kedua anaknya untuk masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Syukurlah Boruto dan Himawari menurutinya.

"A-ano, Hinata…" Naruto meniru pose Hinata saat gugup. Hinata hanya terkekeh pelan menyaksikannya.

"Ya? Naruto-kun." Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa, dengan paha Hinata sebagai bantalannya.

"Apa aku seberuk itu?" Adalah senyuman yang didapatnya saat menatap wajah sang istri yang manis tiada tara.

"Heh…"

"Aku berjanji akan lebih memperhatikan kalian dan lebih mengerti perasaan kalian." Naruto menutup mata birunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu Naruto-kun sibuk, jadi tidak perlu difikirkan. Shino ya Shino, Naruto-kun ya Naruto-kun." Tangan ramping milik Hinata pengusap kilas rambut pendek sang suami.

"Hinata!" Mata biru itu mulai terbelak kaget.

"Shino-kun adalah teman setimku, aku rindu ingin menjalankan misi bersama tim 8 ku yang dulu." Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali tim 8 beraksi bersama, bahkan Shino dan Kiba sudah ditempatkan di posisi berbeda. Tapi jangan harap Hokage yang memimpin saat ini akan memberikan misi semacam itu pada istrinya sendiri, karena Hinata sudah diberi misi oleh Nanadaime Hokage, yaitu misi untuk menghabiskan hidup bersama Naruto samapai mati.

"Kau nyaris melepas jantungku dari tempatnya." Terkekeh Naruto mendengar ucapannya sendiri saat sedang dilalap api cemburu.

"Sudah tidak iri dan cemburu?" Hinata menaruh telapak tangannya menutupi wajah Naruto.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu?" Sementara Naruto memindahkan tangan Hinata untuk kembali megusap rambutmya.

"Naruto-kun, aku tidak cemburu saat dulu kau masih bersaing dengan Sasuke-san untuk mendapatkan hati Sakura-san." Hinata berpura-pura marah, dia tidak marah sungguhan artinya, tapi itu cukup membuat Naruto tertegun.

"Eh? Maafkan aku untuk yang itu, aku juga tidak cemburu pada Shino."

"B-baka…" Hinata tertawa geli sementara Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Eh?"

Sekian chapter pertama dari fict pertama Surel, makasih reader mau baca 'Tamannya Hinata'. Isi fictnya ga akan berat-berat ko, ringan aja seringan sehelai tisyu toilet. Buat chapter ke dua nanti, masih dalam tema yang sama, dengan objek kecemburuannya adalah… jeng…jeng…jeng…jeng…bletuk…tak…tak…tak…Kiba! (Lebay luh Surel!)

Jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan komentar, kritik dan saran di kolom review. Surel ga maksa loh! Cuma ya kalo mau aja. Tapi ga apa-apa lah, ada yang mau baca aja sukur. Tapi kalau mau review juga boleh.("Habuk!" Sebuah monitor tabung terlontar dan mendarat pada seorang bernama Surel.)

Jaa!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Naruto cemburu pada teman-teman satu tim Hinata? Apa penyebabnya? Dan bagaimana kehebohan Naruto dalam meyakinkan Hinata bahwa dirinyalah yang terbaik untuk Hinata?

Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto

Temannya Hinata By Surel

Genre: Family, Friendship

Rated: T

Warning: typo(s), semi-canon, ga bagus-bagus amat, dll

Chapter 1: Ck! Kiba!

Cuaca hari ini sangat cocok untuk piknik bersama keluarga, apa lagi hari ini hari minggu. Kegiatan di kantor Hokage libur hari ini, tak masalah jika esok hari senin kantor pemerintahan Konoha itu kembali dibanjiri oleh shinobi dan dokumen-dokumen yang berjejal menunggu diperiksa oleh sang Hokage. Sang Hokage yang jelas-jelas selalu sibuk setiap harinya pun tak menyiakan kesempatan yang hanya datang satu hari dari keseluruhan tujuh hari dalam seminggu. Dan sekarang keluarga Nanadaime Hokage tengah duduk bersama di halaman belakang rumah mereka, nampaknya seperti sebuah piknik kecil-kecilan. Beberapa jenis makanan terkumpul di tengah tikar yang digelar di atas rumput.

Himawari berlari pontang-panting menghindari kejaran sang kakak yang bermain rampok-rampokan bersamanya, dengan objek rampokannya adalah boneka panda hitam putih yang kini digenggam erat oleh Himawari. Sesekali terdengar jeritan melengking kala tangan Boruto nyaris menggapai barang yang akan dirampoknya.

"Kyaa… kyaa… kyaa… rampok! Tolong aku Tou-san!" Kaki kecil Himawari terus berlari secepat yang dia bisa, ini terasa seperti perampokan sungguhan baginya, terlebih sang kakak yang tertawa dengan tawa jahat. Tou-san yang dimintai pertolonganpun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kedua anak yang seingtnya baru kemarin sang istri lahirkan.

"Aku akan mengambil boneka ajaib milikmu dan aku akan menguasai dunia dengan boneka itu. Ghahahaha…" Boruto semakin gencar melancarkan usaha untuk meraih boneka ajaib yang melambai-lambai tak berdaya dalam gandengan gadis kecil yang berlari tak tentu arah.

"Jangan berlarian seperti itu! Kalian bisa jatuh." Hinata yang duduk di samping Naruto memperingatkan anak-anaknya yang sudah terlihat lelah karena terlalu banyak berlari dan berteriak.

"Kyaa!"

Boneka itu terjatuh ke tanah, akibatnya Himawari tersandung boneka kesayangannya sendiri. Namun sebelum wajah manis anak perempuan Nanadaime Hokage mencium tanah, sebuah tangan besar sudah berhasil menangkap tubuhnya yang limbung kehilangan keseimbangan. Naruto dan Hinata baru saja memutar arah kepala mereka ke sumber suara teriakan Himawari, kedua mata berbeda warna itu menyirit heran saat tak mendapati Himawari dalam keadaan tengkurap di tanah, melainkan berada dalam dekapan seorang pria bertaring.

"Hwaa! Barusan itu nyaris sekali Hima-chan, lain kali berhati-hatilah saat bermain." Inuzuka Kiba mengusap rambut indigo pendek milik Himawari dengan lembut dan memperbaiki posisi berdiri bocah yang masih ada dalam sanggahan tangannya. Kiba baru saja akan mengucapkan salam pada satu keluarga yang sedang melaksanakan piknik mingguan ini, namun matanya sudah terlebih dahulu melihat Himawari hampir jatuh, jadi dari pada mendahulukan mengucapkan salam lebih baik menyelamatkan Himawari dari memar dan lecet bukan? Sayang sekali jika wajahnya yang lucu seperti meminta untuk digigit menjadi tertutupi oleh perban.

"Hah… A-ano, arigatou Kiba-Jiisan, aku berjanji akan lebih hati-hati." Himawari dengan malu-malu membungkukan tubuhnya tanda berterimakasih, sementara dari jarak lima meter sang kakak terlihat menghela nafas lega. Jika saja Himawari jadi terjatuh, mungkin Boruto akan mendapatkan semburan ceramah dan omelan dari kedua orang tuanya tentang mengalah saat bermain dengan adik dan menjaga adik dengan baik dan bla bla bla.

"Hima! Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Hinata menghambur ke arah putrinya, tak lupa berterima kasih pada pria Inuzula itu. Dari belakang Naruto mengikutinya, namun ada yang aneh dengan ekspresinya, terlihat dongkol karena putrinya tak jadi jatuh. Bukannya ia berharap Himawari celaka atau apa, tapi sekarang pria bermata biru itu merasa tidak rela putrinya didekati oleh pria berwajah kurang ajar itu.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari? Apa ada keperluan? Bukankah harusnya kau ada misi di Kumo?" Naruto menghujani Kiba dengan pertanyaan beruntun dengan nada bicara yang dibuat sesinis mungkin, tak terima putrinya diselamatkan oleh orang lain.

"Misiku sudah selesai, dan aku memang ada keperluan di sini." Tak kalah sinisnya dengan Nanadaime Hokage, Kiba juga tak terima saat kebaikannya dibalas dengan kesinisan berlebihan dari Naruto, walau sebenarnya dia mengerti bahwa Naruto iri karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan putrinya sendiri.

"Jika kau ingin melapor misi, kau bisa melakukannya besok, tidak perlu mengganggu quality time kami! Atau kau ingin memperlihatkan padaku bahwa kau itu pedophile?" Alasan Naruto menanyakan tentang ke-pedophilan Kiba adalah karena Kiba terlihat sangat lembut saat mengusap rambut Himawari, dan sebagai seorang ayah yang baik, maka Naruto merasa perlu menlindungi putri kecilnya dari kejahatan pedophile yang berbahaya.

"Naruto-kun jangan begitu." Hinata jadi tak enak pada Kiba, saat Naruto seharusnya berterimakasih, namun ketidak sukaanlah yang Hinata lihat dari wajah sang suami.

"Dasar! Aku bukan pedophile dan aku tidak ada urusan denganmu. Aku ada keperluan denganmu Hinata." Api imajiner berkobar di belakang punggung Kiba, apa yang salah dengan menolong bocah perempuan? Bukankah itu hal yang baik?

Naruto terbelak tak percaya akan hal itu, Kiba bukan hanya pedophile, dia juga pecinta instri orang lain atau mungkin pecinta teman lama. Entahlah yang penting sekarang adalah munculnya tiga buah siku-siku gaib di dahi sang Hokage.

"Ada apa, Kiba-kun?" Pertanyaan Hinata dijawab dengan setangkai bunga kering yang disodorkan padanya. Kiba mendapat bunga itu dari seorang nenek yang dia tolong saat misi di Kumo.

"Apa-apaan kau ini memberi bunga pada istri orang lain, lebih baik kau berikan saja bunga pada istrimu sendiri!" Naruto mencengkram kerah pakaian Kiba.

"N-naruto-kun…" Pegangan tangan ramping Hinata pada lengan Naruto, mau tak mau menyadarkan pria berambut kuning itu dari kekhilafan. Mungkin saja bisa timbul korban luka jika emosi Naruto tidak segera diredam.

"Sayangnya Tamaki tidak suka bunga kering, dia lebih senang jika aku membawakannya sekarung makanan kucing. Dan aku lebih tahu siapa yang suka bunga kering." Sesungguhnya Naruto pun mengetahui perihal rasa suka istrinya terhadap bunga yang dekeringkan. Naruto ingat saat bulan-bulan awal pernikahannya dengan Hinata, mata keperakan milik souke Hyūga itu berbinar-binar saat Naruto membawakan bunga kering yang dibelinya dari luar desa. Namun jika itu dari lelaki lain bahkan dari teman dekat istrinya sekalipun maka jangan harap Naruto membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Tetap saja tidak boleh." Nanadaime Hokage berkacak pinggang dan menatap sinis pria yang menjadi tersangka pengacauan moodnya di hari bersantai ini. Naruto yakin, jika Hinata tidak akan menerima bunga pemberian Kiba jika Naruto marah, maka dari itu sejak tadi Naruto selalu memperlihatkan kemarahannya.

"Arigato, Kiba-kun. Nanti aku akan menyimpannya di ruang tamu. Apa kau mau makan bersama kami? Aku memasak daging." Mata biru Naruto menatap horror wajah Hinata yang seolah tak mengidahkan kemarahannya. Apa wibawanya sebagai Hokage sudah hilang di mata orang-orang terdekatnya?

Saat mendengar kata makan, Himawari dan Boruto serta-merta menghambur ke tikar yang sudah digelar kurang lebih sejak satu jam lalu itu. Mereka sudah bermain, dan pastinya jam makan siang sudah tiba sehingga mereka menyadari bahwa mereka lapar.

Tapi lain halnya dengan Kiba, pria berdarah Inuzuka itu memiliki ide busuk di otaknya. Hitung-hitung menghibur diri setelah lelah pulang dari misi tanpa sang istri di rumah. Kiba menyetujui ajakan makan siang bersama dari Hinata dengan dalih tidak baik menolak makanan enak yang sudah dibuat dengan susah panyah. Terjadilah, Kiba bergabung dengan piknik keluarga Uzumaki, entah mungkin karena pria Inuzuka itu lapar atau hanya ingin melihat ekspresi masam dari seorang Hokage

Pupil matanya yang vertikal menelusuri hidangan yang tersaji di depannya, keahlian Hinata dalam memasak sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi, dia tahu itu sejak masih menjalankan misi bersama wanita beranak dua itu. Yang dia cari adalah daging yang tadi dijanjikan Hinata padanya.

Kiba berencana memakan daging-daging itu lebih banyak dari pada Naruto selaku tuan rumah. Alhasil kini suasana makan bersama di halaman rumah Uzumaki tak ubahnya kompetisi makan daging terbanyak.

Bahkan daging yang direncanakan cukup untuk setidakmya enam orangpun menjadi kurang, dan yang paling banyak memakan daging dengan cita rasa lezat itu adalah tamu tak diundang yang dengan tampang tak berdosa hanya menyisakan Naruto sepiring sayuran warna-warni.

"Ah, dagingnya habis, syukurlah! Aku kira akan tersisa."

"Hinata, kau bersyukur untuk penderitaanku?" Naruto merasa hinata sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Naruto tidak terlalu suka sayuran, dan dia hanya memakan beberapa potong daging saja.

"Ah, Naruto-kun ini bicara apa?" Bukannya apa-apa, Hinata merasa akan terjadi percekcokan hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini. Lagi pula yang penting masakannya hari ini tidak sia-sia.

"Hinata, terimakasih untuk makanannya!" Perkataan Kiba hanya ucapan terimakasih biasa, tapi entah kemapa setiap kata yang meluncur darinya seperti panah berapi yang ditembakan pada padang rumput kering. Secara harfiah berarti membakar emosi.

"Sialan! Minta saja istrimu untuk memasak dua puluh kilogram daging agar kau susah buang air- beshaar-" Di akhir perkataannya Naruto mulai sadar akan kondisi diman seharusnya dia tidak mengatakan hal yang dapat menghilangkan selera makan yang secara langsung menjungkir balikan mood yang tadinya baik.

"Arg! Tou-san! Kita kan sedang makan, apa tujuan Tou-san mengatakan hal jorok seperti itu?" Boruto memegang sumpit dengan kepalan tangannya kemudian menancapkan alat makan itu secara dramatis ke tanah yang ada di dekatnya.

"Jorok! Jorok!" Himawari yang nyaris memasukan nasi dengan menggunakan sumpit ke dalam mulutnya menjadi urung.

"Ah hahah… itu tidak perlu dibahas!" Hinata tertawa kikuk berusaha menenangkan keadaan.

"tapi perkataan Tou-san terbayang-bayang. Kiba-jiisan yang duduk seharian di toilet karena poopnya tidak keluar-keluar." Huek! Selera makan semuanya jadi kacau karena perkataan jorok dari Boruto yang apabila diselidiki akarnya adalah dari sumpah serapah yang diucapkan sang ayah pada Kiba.

"Ii… Kau bahkan lebih jorok!" Ingin rasanya Naruto membekap mulut putranya yang filternya seolah sudah rusak. Tapi bukankah Boruto mengcopy hal itu dari Tou-sannya?

"Ah! Aku lebih baik pulang saja, piknik kalian jadi tidak kondusif." Kiba bangkit berdiri, tak lupa membersihkan bagian belakang celananya yang ditempeli sedikit rumput kering. Sementara bubuk rumput-rumput itu terbang menuju mata Nanadaime Hokage, Kiba mulai melarikan diri.

"Kenapa tidak pulang dari tadi? Dasar Akakiba! Kibamaru!" Sepertinya mengganggu mood seorang Naruto memberikan sensasi kesenangan tiada tara bagi pelakunya. Dan lagi Hinata yang harus mengguyur Naruto dengan siraman rohani agar kemurkaanya padam.

The end

Halo, ketemu lagi sama Surel di 'Temannya Hinata' the series #plak. Gomen kalau jelek, Surel akan belajar dari kritik dan saran reader-san semua. Arigatou buat semua reader-san yang udah mau baca fict pertamanya Surel ini, baik yang chapter satunya aja atau chap duanya aja atau dua-duanya. Arigatou juga buat review, fav sama follownya. Sampai jumpa di fict berikutnya (Pst, kalau lagi ada semangat, jangan berharap banyak pada bocah satu ini.)

Aizen L sousuke: Heheh…

Minato301: Ya nih malangnya nasib mu Nar… Nar. Udah gitu pake kaca mata item yang bulet lagi ya. Hahah…

: Arigatou, mungkin nanti bisa bikin lagi ya.

Otsukareina14: Ni udah dilanjut, baca lagi ya. (maksa luh Surel)

Nyonya Besar Gaara: Ya Nyonya Besar, karena mereka temannya Hinata.

Uzumaki family: Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrigatou senpai.

Permatadian: Hahah. Biar tau rasa tuh Naruto ini balasan buat kelakuan dia selama ini ke Hinata (Jhah! Apaan si).

Guest: Lah typonya 'beruk' ya ampun padahahal 'u' sama 'e' jauhan ya. Hahah lumayan deh biar ada kocak-kocaknya gitu (iklan aer minum).

Saya: Arigatou, Surel juga udah lama betah jadi reader, sekitar 4 tahun deh, masih lamaan Saya-senpai ya heheh, di chap yang sekarang udah pake tanda, tapi buat typonya gomen kalo masih ada yg mumcul-muncul #pis

Himawaarii nara: Udah update nih senpai.

Azu-chan NaruHina: Arigatou kalo menurut senpai lucu heheh jadi malu, tapi kalo yang sekarang ga ada lucu-lucunya surel takut di hajar masa. (keringet dingin)

Hqhqhqh: Arrrrrrrrrrigatoooou.

Jackfruit girls: Arigatou senpai, maap updatenya lama.

Jaa!


End file.
